The Midnight Man
by Lightmaycry
Summary: Jean dan Eren terjebak didalam permainan antara hidup dan mati. Maukah rumahmu didatangi seseorang di tengah malam? Atau bahkan mengajaknya bermain? AU, One-Shot, Slight JeanEren.


**07.03 pm**

**_Payah, listrik di komplek perumahanku mati. Sial, disini panas sekali._**

Tch, setidaknya kau tidak ditinggal sendirian di rumah yang baru saja kau tempati selama dua minggu

**_Kapan orangtuamu kembali?_**

Entahlah, mungkin besok siang.

**_Oh…_**

_Seen at 07.06 pm_

* * *

**07.27 pm**

**_Hey Eren._**

Apa?

**_Kau ingat artikel yang kita baca di sekolah tadi?_**

Yang permainan itu? kenapa?

**_Berhubung rumahmu sepi…_**

Tidak Jean, kita tahu itu semua hanya omong kosong.

**_Oh ayolah, kau takut tuan agresif?_**

Aku tidak bilang itu, muka kuda

**_Kau yang bilang sendiri tadi siang kalau akan mencoba permainan itu. _****_Sekarang waktu yang tepat, bagaimana tuan 'penakut'?_**

Siapa takut dengan permainan bodoh itu?!

**_Oh, kalau begitu aku akan sampai disana dalam 30 menit_**

_Seen at 07.32 pm_

* * *

**The Midnight Man**

**-One shot-**

** Author's note: Typo(s), AU, harsh word, Rated T+**

_Shingeki no kyojin © Ishiyama hajime_

_**WARNING** : Permainan dalam fiksi ini tidak dianjurkan untuk diikuti _

_dan belum terbukti secara pasti kebenarannya._

* * *

Eren membuka pintu depan rumahnya dan berjalan menuju gerbang besi berwarna hitam setinggi bahunya kemudian membukakannya sebelum laki-laki berwajah kuda di balik gerbang tidak marah-marah karena ia sudah menunggu disana selama lima menit.

"Sori, tadi aku dikamar mandi," ujar Eren, "Mana sepedamu?" tambahnya seraya menutup kembali gerbang saat Jean sudah masuk.

"Err.. rusak, aku kesini jalan kaki." Jean melongo ke luar gerbang rumah Eren, "Masih jam segini sudah sepi sekali, komplek ku saja yang sedang mati listrik masih lebih berisik daripada disini."

Eren berjalan menuju pintu depan diekori Jean, "Mau bagaimana lagi, rumah yang dulu akan diratakan karena tanahnya dibeli perusahaan. Ini tempat yang terdekat dengan sekolah dan kantor ayahku."

"Aku tahu, ayo cepat masuk! Pertandingan sepakbola Trost vs. Stohess akan dimulai!" seru Jean sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang tengah.

Eren mendecih melihat teman sebangkunya itu, "Aku tahu itu maksudmu kemari, tch.."

"Oi Eren! Kau punya Popcorn?" seru Jean pada Eren yang sedang menutup pintu, Eren menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

"Lupakan Popcorn, aku akan memesan pizza jika Stohess kalah," kata Eren sambil membanting tubuhnya ke sofa di samping Jean.

"Hoo, ide bagus karena Trost pasti menang malam ini." Jean nyengir sambil mengangkat kaki kanannya dan menyilangkannya di kakinya yang lain.

Eren melirik jam, masih ada banyak waktu sebelum waktu permainan dimulai.

"Kita akan mulai mempersiapkan permainan jam 11 malam saja, kayaknya ga bakal makan waktu lama," kata Jean.

"Midnight Man hanya alasanmu agar bisa numpang nonton dan makan disini bukan? Kuda sialan.."

Jean hanya tersenyum tanpa melihat Eren, fokus pada pertandingan sepakbolanya di Televisi.

.

.

.

**10.57 pm**

"Wah! Tuna pizza memang yang terbaik," seru Jean sambil menglus perutnya yang sedikit membesar setelah diisi beberapa potong pizza traktiran Eren.

Eren terus menggerutu sambil melihat isi dompetnya yang lagi-lagi terkuras karena taruhan bodoh yang dilontarkan dia sendiri. Sepertinya Eren memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk menang disetiap taruhannya bersama Jean.

"Oi ini sudah jam sebelas, jangan bilang kau lupa tantanganmu?" Eren memasukkan potongan Pizza Pepperoni terakhir kedalam mulutnya.

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Kau masih ingat semua peraturannya kan?" kata Jean sambil menenggak soda di gelasnya.

Eren hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan makanan.

"kalau begitu ayo kita mulai mempersiapkan bahan-bahannya." Eren menelan Pizza nya dan pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua, mengambil barang-barang yang sudah ia kumpulan sebelum Jean datang tadi.

.

.

_'The Midnight Man'_

_Adalah ritual yang berasal dari agama penyembah berhala kuno, yang ditujukan pada mereka yang melanggar hukum. Sebenarnya ritual ini hanya dilakukan untuk membuat sang pelanggar hukum ketakutan karena ketidakpatuhannya pada Tuhan, tapi tinggi sekali resiko kematian pada orang yang melakukan ritual ini._

_Yang dibutuhkan dalam permainan ini hanyalah Kertas, Lilin, Setetes darah, Pintu kayu, Rumah yang kosong dan tentu saja keadaan rumah yang sunyi dan gelap._

Jean menahan tawanya sambil memainkan jemarinya di ponsel Eren yang ia pinjam sebentar sambil melihat tautan di _browser_ nya.

"Oi Jean, kau sudah siap?" Jean menoleh ke arah tangga, Eren baru saja kembali dari kamarnya membawa semua barang-barang yang dibutuhkan.

"Samakan waktu arlojimu denganku," kata Jean.

.

.

**11.50 pm**

"Aku sudah mematikan semua lampu dan alat elektronik dilantai dua," Eren kembali ke ruang tamu yang dekat dengan pintu depan.

"Dapur, ruang tengah dan ruang makan juga sudah kumatikan, kamar orangtuamu sudah mati lampunya bukan?" kata Jean yang menunggu di dekat pintu.

"Sudah."

Rumah Eren bukanlah rumah yang terlalu besar, walau tidak bisa dibilang kecil juga. Ada satu kamar di lantai satu, sebuah dapur, ruang makan, ruang tengah, kamar mandi, koridor yang tidak terlalu panjang dan ruang tamu yang berada di dekat pintu depan

Sedangkan di lantai dua hanya terdapat dua kamar dan satu kamar mandi, ada tempat yang cukup luas di sana karena belum terlalu banyak barang yang diletakkan di lantai dua. Mungkin hanya kamar Eren yang dipenuhi barang karena kamar disebelahnya kosong.

* * *

**Langkah pertama:**

**Tulis nama lengkapmu di selembar kertas kosong, dan beri setetes darahmu di kertas tersebut.**

* * *

Jean menuliskan nama lengkapnya di kertas kosong, begitu pula dengan Eren.

"Ugh, tulisanmu jelek sekali Eren," oceh Jean.

"Bawel."

"Oi, pakai ini bisa kan? Kita hanya butuh setetes," kata Eren sambil menunjukkan jarum, Jean mengangguk, "Kalu begitu kau duluan."

Eren menusukkan ujung jarum tersebut ke telunjuknya, ia sedikit meringis. Kemudian ia mengoleskan telunjuknya ke kertas barusan membiarkan darah tersebut meresap ke kertas itu. Jean melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya.

* * *

**Langkah kedua:**

**Pastikan seluruh lampu dan alat elektronik dalam keadaan mati, setelah itu berdiri di depan pintu kayu dan tempatkan kertas dengan namamu tadi di hadapan pintu. Ambil sebuah lilin, nyalakan, dan taruh di atas kertas tersebut.**

* * *

"Tidak boleh pakai korek api gas?" tanya Eren sambil melihat Jean mencoba membuat percikan api dari korek api kayu yang dibawanya dari rumah untuk membuat lilinnya menyala.

"Kata artikelnya sih, tidak boleh.." Jean berhasil menyalakannya, "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu?" tambahnya.

"Hehe.. kau punya satu lagi?" Eren menunjuk korek kayu di tangan Jean sambil nyengir.

"Tch.. ini." Jean melemparkan korek baru dari saku nya. Eren segera menyalakan lilinnya sendiri dan memegangnya diatas kertas bertuliskan namanya.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Satu-satunya penerangan di rumah tersebut sekarang hanyalah lilin di hadapan mereka.

* * *

**Langkah ketiga:**

**Ketuk pintu mu sendiri sebanyak 22 kali (Waktu harus menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam saat ketukan terakhir), setelah itu buka pintu tersebut, tiup lilinnya, dan tutup kembali pintunya. Kau baru saja membiarkan **_**Midnight Man**_** masuk ke dalam rumahmu.**

* * *

"Oi, kau yang mengetuk pintunya," kata Jean.

"Huh, ini semua kan idemu, kau saja yang ketuk." Eren memegang arlojinya melihat waktu, "aku akan menyamakan waktu ketukanmu dan detik jamnya."

Jean mendecih, ia berdiri di depan pintu kayu Eren.

"Satu menit lagi sebentar," kata Eren.

Jean melirik kearah Eren di sampingnya, "kau tahu, jika kau takut kita masih bisa membatal—"

"Sekarang!" seru Eren tiba-tiba, Jean yang gelagapan langsung mengetuk pintu kayu itu, mengikuti tempo hitungan detik Eren.

"18.. 19.. 20.. 21.. 22..!" Eren membuka pintu depannya perlahan dan meniup lilinnya, ia menatap Jean dan temannya itu segera mematikan lilinnya. Walaupun sebenarnya tidak diperlukan karena lilin mereka sudah mati tertiup angin dari luar.

**00.00 am**

"Wow.." gumam Jean mencoba menciptakan suasana mencekam dan Eren juga ikut menyahut, "Uuuh.." Berpikir untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya saat itu juga.

Mereka menutup pintu nya kembali bersama-sama, "Tidak ada jalan untuk kembali sekarang," batin Eren.

* * *

**Langkah keempat:**

**Segera nyalakan kembali lilinmu.**

**Inilah awal dari permainan, berkeliaran lah di rumahmu dengan membawa lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerangan. Tujuanmu adalah menghindari **_**Midnight Man**_** sebelum waktu menunjukkan pukul 03.33 am. Jika lilinmu mati di tengah-tengah permainan, segera nyalakan kembali dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik.**

**Jika kau tidak berhasil menyalakan lilinmu, segera buat lingkaran dari garam disekelilingmu, jangan keluar dari lingkaran tersebut hingga pukul 03.33 am.**

**Jika kau gagal dari kedua hal tersebut, **_**Midnight Man**_** akan muncul dan menunjukkan halusinasi dari ketakutan terbesarmu.**

* * *

Eren dan Jean menyalakan lilin mereka cepat-cepat, 10 detik terdengar mudah tapi jika dilakukan dalam keadaan genting sepertinya akan sulit.

"Jadi.. kita kemana sekarang?" gumam Eren.

"Katanya harus berkeliaran bukan?" Jean jalan duluan, Eren mengikuti dan berjalan disampingnya.

Seperti dua orang bodoh mereka berjalan perlahan menelusuri koridor pendek yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan ruang tengah demi mempertahankan nyala lilin mereka.

"Hah.. sepertinya ini memang ide buruk.." gumam Jean.

Eren menaikkan alisnya, melirik Jean dengan lehernya yang sedikit basah.

"Panas sekali jika tidak ada AC atau kipas angin," gerutunya. Eren iseng meniup lehernya dan Jean terloncat secara tiba-tiba.

"Oi sialan!" seru Jean, hampir saja lilinnya padam.

"Ternyata kau juga ketakutan ya Jean? tch.." ujar Eren, sejujurnya ia sendiri juga sedikit ketakutan.

.

.

**00.53 am**

Selama satu jam Eren dan Jean hanya berkeliaran di lantai satu.

Yang mereka lakukan hanya berjalan ke ruang tengah lalu duduk selama beberapa menit di sofa sambil mengobrol dan bercanda, kemudian kembali berjalan ke dapur dan ruang makan.

Dalam kurun satu jam itu sama sekali tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lilin Eren dan Jean masih menyala dengan terangnya, tidak mati sekalipun. Suasana di seluruh rumah pun tidak ada yang berubah, hanya seperti keadaan rumah yang sedang mati listrik dan kau disuruh untuk berkeliaran didalamnya.

"Oi Jean," panggil Eren, mereka sedang berjalan melewati depan kamar orangtua Eren menuju ruang tengah.

Karena Eren merasa tidak enak jika memperbolehkan temannya masuk kesana, mereka sepakat untuk tidak masuk kesana.

"Huh?"

"Apa kita diperbolehkan makan di permainan ini?" tanya Eren.

Jean terdiam sejenak, dan tak lama terdengar suara gemuruh dari perut Eren. Tawa Jean pun ledak seketika.

"Sialan, ini karena kau menghabiskan satu setengah kotak Pizza sendiri. Aku hanya kebagian sedikit, bukan hanya mukamu yang seperti kuda, makanmu juga sama seperti mereka, tch.." gerutu Eren.

"Yah, kan aku yang menang taruhan. Tentu saja aku makan lebih banyak." Jean nyengir kuda.

Eren menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi boleh makan tidak?" ujar Eren lagi.

"Mana kutahu, tapi sepertinya di artikel tidak tertulis larangan semacam itu," kata Jean.

Mereka terdiam sejenak saling bertatapan, "Kalau begitu aku akan ambil makanan di dapur," ujar Eren yang sudah tidak tahan karena perutnya lagi-lagi berbunyi.

Jean menunggunya di ruang tengah selama Eren mengambil beberapa makanan di atas meja karena membuka kulkas akan membuat mereka terdiskualifikasi dari permainan tersebut. Eren yang awalnya ketakutan selama bermain permainan ini, malah merasa bosan.

Tidak ada yang terjadi sama sekali, ia malah mendengarkan celotehan Jean yang tidak jelas sepanjang malam sepertinya.

Jean melihat Eren kembali dari dapur memegang sebuah roti isi daging sisa sarapannya tadi pagi di tangan kanannya sedangkan mulutnya penuh dengan makanan yang entah apa itu Jean sudah terlanjur tertawa melihat wajahnya.

"Bwahahaha, Eren.. kau seperti sasha saja.. ooh…" Jean memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa, wajah Eren yang penuh makanan dan penerangan dari lilinnya membuat Eren tampak seperti monster. Yang entah bagaimana, terlihat sangat lucu di mata Jean.

Tergelitik dengan atmosfir jenaka di sekeliling mereka, Eren menelan makanan di mulutnya, "Jadi.. dimana si lelaki malam yang datang ini?" ujar Eren lalu Jean menahan nafas.

Berpikir sejenak.

"Lelaki malam?" gumam Jean.

"Pfft.. Lelaki malam terdengar sangat salah, bwahahahaha!" seru Jean.

Dan tawa mereka menggema di seluruh penghujung rumah.

* * *

**Tambahan:**

**Jangan tinggal di satu tempat yang sama, **_**Midnight Man**_** akan menemukanmu dengan mudah.**

**Jangan gunakan darah orang lain di kertasmu.**

**Jangan menggunakan senter dalam permainan ini.**

**Jangan menyalakan lampu sebelum waktu habis.**

**Jangan menggunakan korek sebagai pengganti lilin.**

**Jangan tertidur dalam permainan ini.**

**Dan jangan memprovokasi **_**Midnight Man**_** dalam cara apapun**.

* * *

.

.

**01.15 am**

"Jean, kita belum ke lantai dua sama sekali," kata Jean.

Mereka baru saja berkeliaran di ruang tamu dan koridor depan, tidak ada hal yang berubah sama sekali. Jean sendiri malah bersenandung sepanjang malam setelah habis bahan ocehan dan candaan dengan Eren.

"Ah! Kau benar, ayo ke atas.. aku bosan sekali disini," Jean memukul kepala Eren ringan, "kenapa tidak bilang daritadi," tambahnya.

Mereka berjalan ke kamar orangtua Eren dimana tangga menuju atas terletak di sampingnya.

Eren mengusap lengannya dengan telapak tangannya, aneh sekali padahal sepanjang hari ini sangat panas tapi bulu kuduk Eren berdiri. Ia mengacuhkan hal tersebut dan mengikuti langkah Jean menaiki tangga.

Tangga di rumah Eren terbuat dari kayu yang menghasilkan suara deritan saat dilewati. Sepertinya memang rumah Eren itu sudah cukup tua.

Jean baru saja sampai di lantai dua, tiba-tiba saja api dari lilinnya bergoyang hebat dan padam.

"Oi Jean! cepat nyalakan lagi!" pekik Eren yang masih berada di tangga. Api dari lilin Jean yang mati tapi ia yang ketakutan setengah mati.

Dengan panik Jean mengambil koreknya di saku celananya dan menyalakan lilinnya kembali, terasa sangat lama baginya tapi ia yakin ia berhasil menyalakannya dalam waktu kurang dari 10 detik.

Perlahan-lahan Eren berjalan dan menyusul Jean di lantai dua.

Eren bisa melihat keringat dingin Jean keluar.

"Kenapa bisa mati?" gumam Eren sambil memperhatikan lilin di genggaman Jean.

"Entahlah.. yang tadi itu… aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.." kata Jean terbata-bata, ia langsung kembali berjalan.

"Ayolah, kalau diam di satu tempat dia akan menemukan kita."

Eren menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jean.

.

.

**01.25 am**

Lantai dua bukanlah tempat yang bagus digunakan dalam permainan petak umpat, sama sekali tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Hanya ruang tengah yang kosong tanpa barang dan tiga kamar berjejer di sisi kanan nya.

"Ke kamarku?" ujar Eren menunjuk pintu yang ada di tengah-tengah.

Jean hanya mengangguk, sepertinya ia terlihat sedikit pendiam setelah lilinnya padam tadi.

Eren membuka pintu kamarnya, yang langsung menunjukkan tempat tidurnya yang berhimpit dengan dinding di seberang ruangan. Tapi ada satu hal yang menangkap perhatian Eren saat ia membuka pintu.

"AKH!" pekik Eren, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari kamarnya.

Jean segera memegang pundak Eren, "Ada apa? Ada apa? Ada apa?"

Lelaki setinggi 175 senti itu melongo ke dalam kamar Eren. Karena keadaan kamar yang gelap, jendela yang berada di seberang pintu kamar itu langsung menangkap perhatian Jean. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa disana, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat keluar jendela karena tertutup tirai kecuali sinar bulan yang keluar sedikit dari sela-sela tirai dan jatuh ke kasur Eren di bawahnya.

Eren mundur perlahan dari pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya, Jean mengusap-usap lengan Eren mencoba membuatnya nyaman. Jean bisa melihat tangan dan kaki Eren gemetar hebat.

"Oi, ada apa?" tanya nya pelan.

Eren akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menatap Jean, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat.

"Ada seseorang yang duduk diatas kasurku tadi."

.

.

**01.45 am**

Eren dan Jean mengabaikan lantai dua dan mencoret tempat itu dari daftar tempat yang bisa mereka kelilingi.

Semua hal yang tidak mereka inginkan berawal di lantai dua.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mengobrol atau bahkan bercanda. Jean sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan, ia focus untuk tetap membiarkan api di lilinnya tidak padam sedangkan bibir Eren terlalu kaku untuk bicara.

Jean terus mengelus punggung Eren, teman sebangkunya itu masih tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Entah apa yang dilihat Eren di kamarnya sendiri barusan.

Suasana malam itu seketika berubah, atmosfer mencekam mulai merengkuh seluruh isi rumah. Dan sialnya, mereka masih harus bertahan satu setengah jam lagi disana.

.

.

**02.24 am**

"Eren, ayo kita istirahat sebentar. Kaki ku pegal sekali," ujar Jean pelan.

Eren menoleh ke arah Jean yang sedang menaruh bokongnya di sofa ruang tengah. Sejak turun dari lantai dua, mereka terlalu takut untuk duduk dan terus berdiri berkeliaran di dalam rumah.

Jean mengurut-urut betisnya yang terasa sedikit mati rasa dengan satu tangan. Tangan yang satunya lagi masih dengan hebatnya menahan lilin yang sudah habis setengah tersebut.

"Ayolah Jean.. aku juga pegal.. tapi kita harus terus bergerak," kata Eren, ia melirik arloji yang ada di tangan kirinya, "Kurang dari satu jam ini semua akan berakhir. Ayolah Jean.. jangan membuatku takut," ujar Eren dengan wajah panik.

Jean yang luluh dengan wajah mengemis Eren itu akhirnya kembali berdiri, yah.. ia sendiri juga sebenarnya ketakutan jika harus duduk. Tapi kakinya sudah sangat sakit, padahal ia kuat saja berdiri lama di dalam bis tapi kenapa sekarang berdiri saja terasa berat?

"Baiklah, ayo kita berputar ke dapur lagi."

.

.

**02.53 am**

"Err.. Eren.."

"Apa?"

Jean melirik arlojinya dan menatap Eren yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Eren.

"Apa masih lama.. aku sudah tidak tahan nih.." ujar Jean.

Eren menaikkan alisnya, ia melihat gerak-gerik Jean dan hatinya mencelos, "Jangan bilang kau kebelet pipis sekarang."

Jean nyengir, "Sayangnya, kau tepat."

"Kau harus memegang lilinmu sendiri Jean," kata Eren, Jean mengangguk. Mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju kamar mandi.

Jean berjalan sambil mengapit selangkangannya, "Sial.. udah diujung.." gumamnya saat akhirnya mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama-lama Jean," kata Eren.

Jean menarik kaus Eren pelan, "Er-Eren.." ia melihat Jean lagi-lagi nyengir.

"Kau masuk ke kamar mandinya juga ya? Ayolah.. kita semua ketakutan sekarang."

Sebenarnya permintaan itu adalah permintaan paling menjijikkan yang pernah dilontarkan Jean pada Eren. Tapi di saat ini, mungkin permintaan itu sama sekali tidak ada buruknya.

"Ba-baiklah."

Jean segera menutup pintu kamar mandi setelah Eren masuk, ia langsung membuka celananya dan melakukan kegiatannya. Sedangkan Eren melihat ke arah yang lain.

"Lama Jean," celetuk Eren.

"Iya-iya, aku sudah selesai." Jean membetulkan letak celananya, sulit karena ia hanya menggunakan satu tangan, terlalu takut untuk melepaskan lilin yang ada di genggamannya.

"Baiklah, aku selesai."

* * *

Masih ingat apa yang orang-orang katakan?

_'Kamar mandi adalah tempat kesukaan makhluk halus.'_

* * *

Eren baru saja meletakkan tangannya di gagang pintu, berniat membuka pintu tersebut dan poof—

-kedua lilin mereka padam di saat yang bersamaan.

"Je-Jean!" pekik Eren.

Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kegelapan seketika.

"Korekmu Eren! Nyalakan!" seru Jean.

Eren segera mengambil korek api di saku dan menyalakan lilinnya kembali. Ia menghitung didalam hati.

"4.. 5.."

Lilin itu masih tetap tidak menyala dan api di koreknya mati, Eren melihat lilin Jean mulai menyala. Ia mengambil batang korek yang lain.

"Eren cepat!" pekik Jean.

"6.. 7.. 8.."

Api di koreknya menyulut sumbu di lilinnya, Eren berdoa api itu tidak mati lagi. Jean membuat penghalang dengan tangannya agar tidak ada angin yang menerpa api Eren atau hal yang lain.

"9…"

"Nyala!" seru Jean.

Eren membuang batang koreknya dan mengelus dada.

"Hampir saja."

"Kau membuatku hampir saja jantungan.."

Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi pelan-pelan dan melihat ke dalam kegelapan yang pekat dihadapan mereka. Jean yang keluar terakhir menutup pintunya.

"Ke ruang tengah?" gumam Eren.

Jean menatap Eren, "Kemana saja selain lantai dua dan kamar mandi," katanya.

.

.

**03.03 am**

Jean menyarankan untuk berkeliling di ruang tamu, mereka baru saja melewati kamar orang tua Eren saat mendengar sesuatu yang tidak lazim.

_SRET-SRET-SRET-_

"E..ren.." bisik Jean.

Eren tidak menjawab, hanya melirik ke arah Jean dan mengangguk. Kaki mereka berdua seketika menjadi lemas.

Tidak ada yang berani menucapkan sepatah kata pun, mereka berjalan sangat perlahan melewati pintu kamar Tuan dan nyonya Jaeger yang harusnya tidak ada penghuninya. Tapi suara-suara tersebut berasal dari sana.

Terdengar seperti suara orang yang sedang menyobek kain berkali-kali.

_"SRET-SRET-SRET-"_

Eren menggenggam tangan Jean untuk pertama kalinya malam ini. Jean membalasanya dengan genggaman yang tak kalah kuatnya, tangan mereka berkeringat dan gemetaran.

Suhu ruangan di sekeliling mereka seakan-akan turun ke angka 15 derajat celcius. Bulu kuduk mereka berdiri.

_"…. ….. ….. SRET—SRET-…. …. … SRET-SRET—"_

Suara sobekan kain itu tiba-tiba menjadi pelan tapi tambah mengerikan karena ada suara orang berbisik di sela-sela sobekan itu.

Jika saja Eren sedang tidak memegang lilin sekarang, mungkin ia akan memeluk Jean. Ia merasa tubuhnya lebih ringan karena rohnya hampir saja melayang.

"Dduk" Lengan Eren terantuk dinding kayu di sampingnya karena Jean terlalu menghimpitnya ke kiri menjauhi pintu kamar tersebut. Tapi…

_"SRET-"_

Tiba-tiba-

-suara itu menghilang.

.

.

**03.13 am**

Padahal barusan terdengar suara aneh dari kamar kosong. Dan sekarang mereka mendengar suara-suara aneh lagi.

_"TOK—TOK—TOK—TOK –"_

"Jean.. ada yang mengetuk pintu depan.." bisik Eren.

Jean menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk. Kakinya masih lemas dan sekarang mereka makin lemas.

Memangnya siapa orang yang berkunjung ke rumah pada pukul segini? Tukang susu? Tukang Koran?

_"TOK—TOK—TOK—TOK –"_

Tempo ketukannya sama persis dengan hitungan detik, seperti ketukan pintu Jean saat memulai permainan tengah malam tadi.

"Abaikan saja.." bisik Jean.

Eren mengangguk, Jean memberi isyarat dengan tangannya untuk pergi ke dapur. Pada saat itu bayangan Jean bergoyang-goyang karena api dari lilinnya.

Api Jean mati untuk yang ketiga kalinya mala mini.

"Sial!" pekik Jean.

"Jean cepat!" seru Eren ia melihat Jean merogoh saku celananya tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah sebotol garam yang disiapkannya, ekspresi Jean seketika berubah.

"Sial.. korekku ketinggalan di kamar mandi.." ujar Jean lirih.

Eren merasakan genggaman di lilinnya mengerat.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia harus memberikan koreknya pada Jean? Apa itu diperbolehkan?

Jean langsung membuat lingkaran disekelilingnya dari garam yang ada di botolnya tanpa basa-basi. Eren terdiam melihat keputusan Jean.

_"TOK—TOK—TOK—TOK –"_

Suara itu kembali terdengar.

"Jean.." ujar Eren lirih.

"Kau harus melanjutkan permainan ini sendirian, Eren." Dengan wajah panik, Jean duduk diam di dalam lingkaran garam yang bahkan tidak berbentuk lingkaran itu.

Eren memejamkan matanya dan berpikir, ia tidak peduli lagi dengan suara ketukan pintu itu.

"O-OI EREN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" seru Jean.

Eren masuk kedalam lingkaran garam Jean, ia menyimpan lilinnya yang barusan ia tiup sendiri di saku celananya.

"Aku tidak harus bermain sendirian."

.

.

**03.23 am**

Sekarang adalah waktu terburuk di sepanjang permainan.

Kedua lilin mereka mati.

Mereka terperangkap didalam lingkaran garam itu.

Suara ketukan itu tidak berhenti dan sialnya… suara sobekan dan bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Bahkan suara-suara itu tidak lagi terdengar dari tempat asalnya.

Melainkan terdengar seakan-akan suara itu ada di telinga mereka.

"Apa?" kata Jean.

"Hah?" sahut Eren.

"Tadi kau bilang sesuatu," kata Jean.

"Tidak kok," Kata Eren.

Jean terdiam, ia kembali menjernihkan pikirannya. Eren menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada Jean.

"Kau tahu aku sangat senang kau meniup lilinmu," kata Jean mencoba membuka percakapan.

Eren mengangguk, "Oh percayalah.. aku lebih memilih disini tanpa penerangan daripada berkeliaran sendirian dengan satu lilin."

"Sekarang pukul berapa?" tanya Jean.

"Masih sekitar lima menit lagi," jawab Eren.

"Ini adalah malam terpanjangku seumur hidup kau tahu.." ujar Jean.

"Ya.. kau benar.."

.

.

**03.33 am**

Suara ketukan dan sobekan itu menghilang.

Eren dan Jean menatap satu sama lain, setelah memastikan waktu di arloji mereka.

"Apa kita menang?"

"Mungkin kita harus menunggu beberapa menit lagi, kau tahu.. untuk memastikan saja." Kata Eren.

"Ya kau benar."

Arloji Eren sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.38 am, ia merasakan tangannya tertarik dan melihat Jean sudha berdiri di sampingnya.

"Dia sudah pergi," kata Jean.

.

.

**03.40 am**

Eren segeran menyalakan seluruh lampu di lantai satu dan membiarkan lantai dua karena ia dan Jean masih terlalu takut kesana, terlebih dengan Eren.

"Jean.. aku menginap dirumahmu deh," kata Eren.

Jean tertawa dan mengelus rambut Eren, "Oke, aku rasa ibuku tidak keberatan dengan tamu subuh-subuh begini," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Teman sebangku Eren itu menjadi lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, apakah ini efek dari permainan Midnight Man?

Eren membiarkan seluruh lampu di rumahnya menyala sebelum keluar dari rumah.

Pukul empat subuh kurang langit masih sangat gelap walaupun begitu, Eren merasa senang sekali bisa keluar dari rumahnya hari itu.

Ia membuka gerbang rumahnya dan berjalan menuju arah rumah Jean.

Jean mengekorinya dari belakang, "Oi, pelan-pelan kakiku sakit tahu," oceh Jean.

Eren tersenyum, "Kau tahu? Sepertinya ada hal yang baik dari permainan ini."

"Huh? Memangnya ada?!"

Eren tersenyum dan menatap Jean, "Kita menjadi lebih percaya Tuhan, kita belajar menghormati dan—" Eren menatap Jean, "Kau lebih terbuka dan lembut sekarang," lanjutnya.

"Haha, bodoh.." ujar Jean.

Eren jalan terlebih dulu di depan Jean, sesekali berlari kecil meregangkan otot-otonya yang kaku.

Komplek Perumahan Jean ada di seberang rel kereta api yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Tapi anehnya tempat itu sangat ramai di jam-jam segini.

"Eh?"

Eren melihat beberapa polisi di dekat perlintasan rel.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Eren pada salah satu polisi.

"Tadi malam ada yang tertabrak disini, kami sedang mencari tahu penyebabnya," jawab polisi tersebut.

Eren melihat barang yang digenggam polisi tersebut, "Makanya jangan pergi malam-malam ya dik, kau juga kenapa keluar pukul segini?" oceh polisi tersebut.

Ia mengeluarkan barang yang di lihat terus-terusan oleh Eren itu, "Ini ponsel korban, tertinggal di TKP saat ia dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Ponsel itu sudah tidak berbentuk dan banyak bekas darah di layarnya.

"Mengerikan sekali ya Jean…" gumam Eren menoleh ke belakang.

"—Jean..?" Tapi tidak ada orang disana.

Eren melihat polisi-polisi lain yang sedang meneliti TKP dan mengerubungi suatu benda. Setelah salah satu polisi berdiri dan Eren bisa melihatnya, itu adalah sebuah sepeda gunung berwarna biru.

Keadaannya sudah sangat hancur, tapi Eren masih bisa mengenali benda milik siapa itu.

"Ah, iya! Jean, itu namanya!" seru polisi tersebut.

Eren kembali melihat polisi tersebut, "Apa?"

"Namanya Jean Kirschtein, dia yang tertabrak tadi malam."

.

.

**A/N**

Hmm…

Maaf banget buat fic yang super aneh ini :'D

Lagi-lagi JeanEren karena.. buat fik mereka berdua itu asik ._.

Tadinya aku mau buat Birthday Fic buat Eren tapi kenapa malah melenceng dan jadi horror begini.. dan endingnya..

Jadi.. tadinya aku mau buat ending yang lebih serem tapi, jujur.. aku ketakutan ditengah ngetik fic ini :'D ending ini ngambang sekalih jadi silahkan reader bayangkan sendiri bagaimana lanjutannya :D

Dan sekali lagi..

JANGAN COBA COBA BUAT MAIN PERMAINAN INI OKE

PLIS JANGAN DICOBA

AUTHOR AJA YANG NULIS CERITANYA UDAH KETAKUTAN GIMANA KALO MAIN :'D

Tapi serius.. ini game jangan dicoba-coba yaa.. dia sejenis kayak Bloody Mary.. Petak umpat sendiri dan lain-lainnya yang memang katanya benar terjadi.

Orang yang pernah main ini katanya ada yang ga ngerasain apa-apa tapi ada yang dikejar mimpi buruk berhari-hari padahal dia sukses sampai akhir mainnya. Makanyaaa jangan dicoba-coba yaa :D

* * *

30 Maret 2014, Light.


End file.
